Currently, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has become a mainstream product in flat-panel display apparatuses due to its advantages such as small volume, low power consumption and being free of radiation, and it has been applied to various fields, such as liquid crystal televisions, computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistances (PDAs).
Usually, the TFT-LCD mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. A flexible circuit board or printed circuit board is arranged on the display panel for driving a circuit on the display panel. The backlight module usually uses a light-emitting diode (LED) light strip as a backlight source. A flexible circuit board for driving the LED light strip is fixed to the flexible circuit board or printed circuit board on the display panel, and they are electrically connected to each other at predetermined positions (predetermined connecting fingers).